Vzed
* vzed visits leo dicaprio's town in order to sign a contract with a private employer to help overthrow the current cucker nutters and institute a military dicktatorship with the help of his penis . He becomes close to h3h3 and tries to seduce him without knowing he's actually a girl (ew gay), this ends up with him becoming the tits of the joke ass after that they become really good friends. Despite him excelling at using guns he prefers using melee weapons and skillfully charges towards enemies that take cover. * vzeds , as presented within the comic, is the mayor of THCville (pronounced as thought can ville), as well as the father figure of ricke the retarded rabbit . The comic mostly consisted of him trying to find a "girlfriend-free guy," (for those unaware of his "Cuntisms", that means hung horny males .net) and making several threats to everyone that he comes across that he views as a threat. For example, as the webcomic progressed, vzed would systematically order his "son," webby webkune, into committing mass genocide of the jews, homos, and internet porn. His knowledge on leadership is incredibly high, as he rules THCville in a very dictator-type fashion as "dominatrix". It could be stated that he is a dictator himself, due to his very aggressive views on homos, niggers, yoshi the femministik dinosaur and people who offended him in some way (like telling vzed to stop banging his cock on the ground to attract a mate). * vzed commonly is short, with white skin, large thighs and ass. vzeds' eyes are normally blue when he are in a normal mood. However, when he watches berserk they turn orange, they pull out an item (usually a snowball 32X microphone) and scream "undertale was a shitty game!!!! * right before his death in issue 89 the turtle cuck island arc vzed says all jews mexicans gays and did i mentions jews should die, which before he blamed his racism on dan, "The Purge" is shit dan says to vzed. As it turns out, he put the blame on the other max g and drank ''all the piss, which is why he thinks futas are gay his penis is shocked as dan says vzed can die with a clear conscience. However, when web here's vzeds gay hate, he becomes enraged and now in gear four iron web he attacks and kills vzed, much to Vegetable, ass katchmans, Gotham, and pickleos horror (with his last words being "hey everyone its me pickle rick!!!!!!" choke on it and choke on that'')." It is revealed that his corpse was eaten by danny doo, which makes him the grand poo ba. * vzed quotes * so you like that mario * "Damn it, I'm a horny 12 year old looking for love in all the wrong places. Might as well check ufap. No new traps...no dyke requests...damn it. Well at least I have you Toms corpse. You're always there for me." * Category:Character